


Callipygian

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callipygian: Having a well-formed buttocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callipygian

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sort of steamy, but I don't think it's mature worthy. I had to post this because of the convo I shared with Amber and Meg. Enjoy

**Callipygian: Having a well-formed buttocks**

You stood in line with everyone else as they waited for their food. You were in the cafeteria on the carrier and it seemed to take longer than usual. Looking to see who was in line before you, you noticed a tall, short-haired blond about three people away.

You always loved seeing him in his Captain America suit, ready for battle at any time. You bit your bottom lip as your eyes slowly drifted down his back and to his butt. That had to be the best looking ass you had ever seen. You just wanted to grab it and hang on tight, of course, that was just the beginning of your fantasy.

You blushed as the thoughts of him being completely naked and glistening with sweat. You couldn't help but add him moaning your name during the actions you pictured. You shook your head, realizing you were probably smiling like an idiot.

Steve must have felt eyes on him because he turned, looking in the line to find you staring. You watched as he waved with a blush and you waved back, smiling brightly. One of these days you hoped that bum would be your's for the taking.


End file.
